


want you bad

by poetictragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Biting, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Castiel go to a Catholic school together. It’s boring for the most part, but the pair have come up with ways to make their next year of schooling more enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	want you bad

The second the bell rings, Crowley shoves Castiel into the teacher’s bathroom and shuts the door behind them, locking it quickly. Once it’s locked, he shoves the smaller boy against it and kisses his mouth, hands immediately going to the button of his slacks. Popping it quickly, Crowley bites and sucks on Castiel’s lips as he pulls the zipper down, shoving a hand into the front of his slacks, palming him quickly.

A noise escapes Castiel’s mouth and Crowley muffles it, kissing him harder than before, pressing him back against the door, stroking his cock through the thin fabric covering him. He’s being a little rough, yeah, but he’s impatient; Crowley’s been waiting for this since second period and he couldn’t keep his mind off Castiel and his cock.

“Crow—” Castiel starts when he has a second to breathe, but Crowley’s lips seal on his own and cut off the rest of his name. The extra letters fade into a moan and Castiel rolls his hips toward Crowley’s hand, one of his own threading in the other boy’s hair, pulling him closer.

Their kiss is all tongue and teeth and Castiel’s moaning from the hand on his cock and the way Crowley pulls his lip between his teeth. They’ve only been in the bathroom for a couple of minutes and Castiel’s already feeling like he wants to come; he gives Crowley’s hair a pull and growls, slipping his free hand down, undoing the other boy’s slacks.

“Can’t wait,” he mutters, chuckling breathlessly before Crowley gives his cock a squeeze. Castiel moans quietly, knowing how to keep his noises under control when they’re at school, and rocks his hips forward, desperate for Crowley.

Swatting Castiel’s hand away, Crowley leans in and breathes against his ear. “You can’t wait for me to fuck you huh, Cas?”

“No,” Castiel replies, the words coming out as a whimper.

“Bend over the sink, stick your ass out for me.” Crowley pulls away and slips his hand out of Castiel’s slacks, smirking at the noise this elicits from the other boy. Taking a step back, he gives Castiel an expectant look and starts undoing his own slacks, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

It takes Castiel a second to move and, when he does, his legs nearly give out on him; he reaches out to Crowley and the other boy steadies him, both hands on his hips. Crowley laughs quietly and leads Castiel to the sink, leaning him back against it, kissing his lips softly, thumbs moving across his hipbones slowly.

They ease apart after a moment and Castiel whines at the loss of the kiss, having been pleasantly surprised with the gentleness of it. When Crowley pushes his slacks and boxers down, Castiel pulls away from the sink and gives the other boy a quick kiss before turning around in his arms, gripping either side of the sink tightly, sticking his ass out for Crowley.

“This good?” he asks, voice amused.

“Perfect,” Crowley replies, his voice a low growl as he drops to his knees behind Castiel, both hands moving up the backs of his thighs until they reach his ass. He kneads the soft, smooth flesh quickly and spreads the cheeks slowly, leaning in to press his tongue against Castiel’s entrance, which causes him to squeak above him. “Relax,” he mutters before leaning in against, pressing the flat of his tongue against Castiel, moving it up and down, listening to the noises it pulls from the other boy’s throat.

Crowley keeps licking slowly, pressing his tongue against Castiel’s entrance whenever he moves down to it, and smirks when the boy moans his name. Moving one hand away, Crowley smacks Castiel’s thigh and mutters ‘be quiet’ from behind him, before licking even deeper.

The licking makes Castiel dizzy and he leans his head against the mirror, dipping his chest down toward the sink, pushing his ass back against Crowley in the process. Doing this pulls a growl from Crowley’s throat and he digs his fingers into Castiel’s ass, alternating between long, slow licks to fast, short ones.

“Crowley - fuck.” Castiel moans.

“Want me -” Crowley mumbles against Castiel before pulling back, licking hips lips, “- to fuck you now?” As he speaks, he moves his hands up and down Castiel’s legs, feeling them tremble underneath his fingers, which makes him grin.

Castiel bites his lip and nods, turning to look at Crowley over his shoulder. “Please.”

Nodding, Crowley leans in to kiss Castiel’s ass one last time before standing, his hands traveling up the length of the other boy’s thighs until they reach his hips. He pushes Castiel’s shirt up and runs a hand along his stomach slowly, letting it dip down to his cock, brushing his palm against it.

“Stop —  _stop teasing._ ” The words come out in a short, quick breath and Crowley laughs, moving his palm down the length of Castiel’s cock, dragging it back up. He wraps his hand around the head and strokes down slowly, feeling Castiel writhe back against him, his cock sliding in and out of his loose fist quickly.

“Calm down, love,” Crowley mutters against the shell of Castiel’s ear, pulling his hand away, gripping his other hip. “I’ve gotta get you ready for my cock, then I’ll touch you, okay?” 

Castiel snorts and shakes his head, licking his lips, biting down on the lower one and tugging at the skin. When Crowley sees him do that, he swats his hip and gives him a look that makes him stop, letting go of his lip with a small whine.

“Good boy,” Crowley praises as he leans in, kissing the nape of Castiel’s neck. “You know I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk to your next class,” he mutters, letting the words fall against Castiel’s skin as he moves a hand to his own pocket, grabbing a pack of lube and a condom. “It’s gonna be so hard to sit there, your ass sore from my cock driving into it, and you’re gonna be fidgeting — everyone’s gonna wonder what’s wrong.”

A strangled noise leaves Castiel’s throat and he growls, pushing his hips back against Crowley, feeling a hand come down on his ass, the noise filling the bathroom. Biting down on his lip again, Castiel whimpers around it and breathes deeply through his nose, leaning his head against the mirror again. 

Taking a step back, Crowley puts the condom wrapper between his lips and tears the pack of lube open, pouring it onto his fingers. He presses two digits against Castiel’s entrance and pushes in without hesitation, working them until they’re all the way in; Crowley crooks his fingers slightly and pushes them in deeper, smirking when Castiel moans loudly. 

Taking the condom out from between his lips, Crowley mutters, “Be quiet, Cas — don’t want to get caught, do you?”

“Wouldn’t -  _fuck_  - be so… so bad, would it?” Castiel asks, his voice high pitched in some places and broken in others as he Crowley starts to fuck him with his fingers.

“We’d be expelled,” Crowley says, his voice flat, “and probably be damned to Hell but yeah, no - not so bad at all.” Chuckling, he starts to thrust his fingers in at a nice even pace, crooking them when they’re all the way in and dragging his fingers out like that, pulling a loud whine out of Castiel. 

Swallowing hard, Castiel pushes back and moans out, “Want your cock in me now, Crowley; need it,  _please_.” 

“Beg for it some more.” 

“Oh shit - please fuck me, Anthony.” The use of Crowley’s real name prompts him to fuck Castiel harder, gripping his hip so hard that he’s fairly certain he’ll leave a bruise; a strangled noise leaves Castiel’s throat and he tries to speak again, the words lost among all the sound. When Castiel finally finds his voice, it’s broken and soft: “Wanna - wanna feel your cock in me, Crowley. Love -  _oh fuck_  - love when you fuck me, feels so fucking good…  _Please.”_

“Then  _don’t call me Anthony_ ,” Crowley growls, pulling his fingers out of Castiel, laughing when he whines, “and I’ll fuck you as hard as you want.” He tears the condom wrapper open with his teeth and takes it out, pushing his slacks and briefs down, giving his cock one long stroke before rolling the condom down over it. Once it’s snug at the base, he pours the rest of the lube onto his cock and strokes it in, nudging the head against Castiel’s entrance. 

Thrusting in with one quick movement, Crowley moves his dry hand to Castiel’s mouth and clamps down, sounds muffling against his palm. A low groan leaves his own throat and Crowley moves his hand up Castiel’s back, pushing his shirt up further, letting it rest around his shoulders. 

Crowley starts moving his hips against Castiel’s, rotating them slowly before pulling his cock out halfway and slamming back in. He holds onto Castiel’s side with his free hand and curls his fingers around Castiel’s jaw, leaning down to bite his back; each noise Castiel makes vibrates against his palm and it makes Crowley thrust in harder, breathing heavily against his skin.

“Fuck, feels so damn good,” Crowley moans out, letting his breath fall against Castiel’s spine; he can feel the other boy shuddering underneath him, his muscles clenching down around his cock. “God, baby, love fucking you; your ass is always so  _fucking_  —  _tight_ ,” he mumbles, small moans finding their way between some of his words.

The bathroom becomes filled with the sound of Crowley’s hips slamming against Castiel’s ass, their breathing, and Castiel’s muffled noises and words against his palm — the whole thing, frankly, only makes Crowley harder. He looks at where he tosses the condom wrapper and the lube down on the floor and swallows hard, resting his head between Castiel’s shoulders, moving his hand away from his mouth.

“Harder,” is the first thing Castiel says - moans, really - and he pushes back against Crowley, his breath shallow and broken. Crowley obliges and grips both of Castiel’s hips tightly, moving up to bite at the base of his neck, breathing hard against his skin as he fucks Castiel harder, moaning his name quietly.

After a moment, Crowley starts to lose rhythm and his hips jerk against Castiel’s ass roughly, his breath falling even harder against his skin. “Want you to — want y’to stroke your cock for me, Cas..” 

A whine leaves Castiel’s throat and he reluctantly lets go of one side of the sink, moving his hand down, touching his cock gently. The feeling of his fingers moving along the head of his cock makes Castiel moan loudly and he tosses his head back, wrapping his hand around the base, stroking up slowly. 

“Fuck. Gonna… gonna come soon, Crowley.” The words just fall from Castiel’s mouth and he breathes hard, letting his head rest against Crowley’s. When he hears that, Crowley bites Castiel’s neck and slams in harder, his fingers trembling as he flexes them and tightens them on Castiel’s hips again.

Thrusting in over and over, Crowley hits Castiel’s prostate each time and makes him moan loudly, prompting him to bite down on his neck harder, drawing blood. The two of them moan and pant together, each of their names a mantra on the other’s; Crowley’s fingernails digging deep into Castiel’s skin as his orgasm builds.

Castiel strokes his cock in time with Crowley’s thrusts and squeezes just under the head, which makes him whine and jerk back and forth, coming hard. He gets most of the come in the sink and on his hand, letting his head fall forward against the mirror, heavy pants falling from his lip with Crowley’s name mixed in.

“Fuck,” Crowley growls out as he feels Castiel clench down around his cock; he pulls out half way and slams back in, pressing a hand to the middle of Castiel’s back as he comes, groaning and breathing hard. “Castiel… fuck, Cas,” he whimpers out, his hips stilling against Castiel’s ass, the hand on his back moving down and around, resting on his hip.

Leaning forward, Crowley kisses up the back of Castiel’s neck and over his head, panting heavily into his hair. He chuckles and straightens up, his legs and arms shaking as he pulls out of Castiel with a grunt. Taking a step back, Crowley lets his hands fall away from the other boy and he takes the condom off, tossing it into the trashcan underneath the sink. 

“Jesus, Castiel,” he laughs out, running a shaky hand through his hair, messing it up more than before. “I’m glad I positioned you against the sink, or else you would have come on my uniform or the wall.” Crowley moves forward and pulls Castiel’s shirt down over his back, turning him around, kissing him the second they’re face to face.

Castiel chuckles against Crowley’s lips and mutters, “Got some on my hand, though… and I’m - I’m surprised I didn’t get any on my stomach.”

The two of them laugh and Crowley shakes his head, leaning over to grab a paper towel from the dispenser. He keeps his free hand on Castiel’s hip, thumbing over the bone as he turns the water on and wets the paper towel. Bringing the damp towel around, he pulls his hand away from Castiel’s hip and holds his hand gently, cleaning it off before dropping the towel into the trashcan.

“You’re gonna have some marks on your back and your hips,” Crowley mumbles, grabbing a second paper towel to dry Castiel’s hand with. The other boy shrugs and watches as Crowley’s fingers move over his skin, dragging the brown fabric over his hand, making him blush. 

“That’s alright.” Castiel takes a deep breath and looks at Crowley, leaning forward to kiss him, smiling against his lips before pulling away. The two of them look at each other and laugh again; Crowley shakes his head and straightens Castiel’s shirt and tie, before moving both hands to his hair, slicking it back. “There you go.”

Biting his lower lip and blushing more, Castiel fixes Crowley’s shirt and tie, bending down to grab his slacks, wincing as he straightens up. They finish fixing each other’s clothes and hair before Crowley grabs a small bottle of mouthwash from his pocket, opening it quickly. He takes a swig and hands the bottle to Castiel as he swishes the liquid around in his mouth, moving around the other boy to spit into the sink.

“Ready?” Crowley asks, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, watching as Castiel nods his head before turning to spit in the sink. When they’re all cleaned up and looking somewhat like they did before, Crowley takes Castiel’s hand, laces their fingers together, and pulls him toward the door.

He unlocks it and holds it open for Castiel, smiling. “After you.”

“Thank you,” Castiel replies, kissing Crowley quickly before walking out into the teacher’s lounge, looking around for people. When he sees that they’re alone, he pulls Crowley out and toward the door that leads out into the hall, both of them giggling like school children as they open the door.

Making a face, Crowley reluctantly lets go of Castiel’s hand and mouths the words ‘see you after school,’ before turning to walk toward his class. Castiel watches him go and turns on his heels, walking toward his own class, trying his best not to make any noise. Crowley was right — walking to class  _is_ hard, and Castiel knows that he won’t be able to sit still in English class, not after getting fucked - but he doesn’t mind, the thought brings a smile to his face.


End file.
